Kreepah and Friends: Colour and Hunter
' Kreepah and Friends: Colour and Hunter' is the sixth comic created by User:RedFurnace. It is about Kreepah landing in another dimension and met a Creeper named Rainbow. He was in love with her. He also met other hunters, Hector Goldstache and Creeper Face. Characters *Kreepah *Rainbow (Creeper) *Hector Goldstache *Creeper Face *Raindrop *Stormy *The Creepers (cameo) Plot It was a bright sunny day when Kreepah felt forever alone and walk talking to himself. He then ate a Hamburger and swam in his swimming pool for 18 minutes. He then saw three Emeralds and he followed them. He felt in a rainbow portal and screamed. He landed on his chin and saw the amazing looks in the Portal. He was so frightened he asked a Rainbow Villager to use their bathroom. He then explored the whole dimension. An hour later, he built his house and a Rainbow Creeper spotted him and felt in love with him. They then talk to each other and felt in love with each other. They Played with eggs and Snowballs, went on a date (watch their favourite show) and even kissed, Rainbow's sisters, Raindrop and Stormy, spotted them. When They both talked to each other about Rainbow kissing Kreepah, they were shocked till Hector Goldstache sliced them and made them bleed to death. Rainbow spotted Hector and Creeper Face and lashed them with her tongue. He replied, "Nonsense, I am the famous Creeper Hunter, Hector. I make Golds and Diamonds. And my other friend there is Creeper Face. Murderer of all Creepers". She was so angry then Hector threw a Cauldron of Fire at her and made her sat, burning and giving Kreepah her Coppers and Emeralds. Kreepah became angry and him, Hector and Creeperface began arguing. They began fighting, while Creeper Face drank a potion that turned him into a Corrupted Creeper. He mashed Kreepah and almost killed him. Rainbow revived, shot both Creeper face and Hector and healed Kreepah. It killed Creeper face and made Hector Mad. After, Kreepah thanked her for what she've done for him. Hector Furiously transformed into a Wither and shot a blue skull which blew away Rainbow and Creeper. A Quencher spotted him and killed him. He became undead like Herobrine and created chaos by killing Rainbow Villagers. He then said, "Chaos is mine, I will rule Calfloward, Kreepton if I know where it is and the whole Overworld!!!". Lightning stroke on Kreeper that made him Overraged. When Hector jumped to chop Kreepah's head off, Kreepah exploded and made him drowned in the Bermuda Triange! Finally, Rainbow asked Kreepah to marry her and he accepted but decided to take a bath. He saw the Creepers flying in their helicopter then crashed. Creeper told him that he's ok and to call the ambulance and made Kreepah angry. =The End = Gallery KAF 5.png|The Lonely Creeper KAF 6.png|Calfloward's Paradise KAF 7.png|That Colourful Creeper KAF 8.png|Fun Crash KAF 9.png|Evil Rises KAF 10.png|The Monsterific Creeper KAF 11.png|Herobrinian Strike KAF 12.png|Herobrine's Apprentice? KAF 13.png|Flush of the Herobrinian KAF 14.png|The Bloody Creeper Category:Comics